


Resuce (of Doom)

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: The Series (of Doom) [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends of Doom, Damien needs to stop using the captives for therapy, M/M, Mal is not allowed to forget this, Not Canon Compliant, Ra's al Ghul's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: While time-traveling, Mal gets captured by early-days League of Assassins and Dami has to go rescue him.This is why they should not be allowed to time-travel alone...Alt- Damien does not use the captive for therapy and Mal would be proud of him.
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne
Series: The Series (of Doom) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Resuce (of Doom)

**Author's Note:**

> WE LIVE
> 
> The year so far has been all over the place and absolutely insane. We apologize for not posting anything sooner. It's been a whole decade!!! T^T But we're back now, and hopefully we'll be posting some more stuff soon. Thank you so much for your patience!!! <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! And just remember - even if you don't have a partner to spend it with, it's still a good opportunity to share love with all your friends and family. Much love from the authors, in a not-at-all-weird way. :D
> 
> Also, be warned, things are going to start getting a little out of order soon, but we'll fix it once the proper story is written and posted. :)
> 
> Disclaimer!!! As I have said many times before- Still not mine!!! Written by my wonderful sister, and credit shall be given where credit is due. Which is to her! :D

“I’ll admit, this isn’t the kind of thing I regularly do,” Damien Darhk said, running a finger along the blade of his sword. “After all, there’s no real reason to, except that nothing has gone my way today. I’ll give you one chance.”

He leveled the blade at the shivering woman.

“Tell me where they took that man and I won’t hurt you.”

It was more than fair, as bargains went. Damien’s usual style was to torture first and offer choices afterward, but the second he had considered it, he’d felt Malcolm’s disapproving stare. Fine, he’d behave, if only to keep Merlyn from complaining once Damien got him back.

“I can’t tell you,” the woman insisted. “They’ll kill my family. No one betrays the Shadows.”

“Madam, I’ll happily kill your family,” Damien snarled.

She shrank away from him, but Damien kept holding back. Truth be told, he didn’t really want to hurt her. Malcolm’s dewy-eyed squeamishness must be wearing off on him.

“The Shadows come from the Demon’s Head,” the woman whispered. “The mountain over the village. You’ll find a cave.”

“The Demon’s Head? Is that what the cave is called?”

She nodded frantically. Damien rested his sword against his shoulder and pursed his lips. That was too much of a coincidence for his liking, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. If Malcolm really had been taken by an early iteration of the League of Assassins, Damien had to get him back quickly.

He slashed the woman’s bonds and stalked toward the mountain.

“Damn Eobard, sending us out by ourselves. Maybe it’s not likely the Legends will show up, but there are more dangerous things than the Legends,” he grumbled. “Now would be really good time to have my magic, wouldn’t it?”

Well, that wasn’t an option. 

Ordinarily, Damien would be drinking in the local bar, waiting for Malcolm to rescue himself and planning how he was going to make sure the incident never slipped his mind. Something like this would fuel cutting remarks for weeks. But Damien had seen the Shadows overwhelm Malcolm. There was no way even the Magician could get away by himself.

“Damn Malcolm, too, for good measure,” he said acidly. “He’s making me go soft.”

Well, there was just no helping it. He would go into the cave and kill anyone standing between him and his stupid boyfriend. Then he would make sure Malcolm never forgot.

He hiked up the mountain, ignoring the setting sun. Maybe it would get dark, but that wouldn’t bother him. Darkness was an ally of those who had trained with the League. The falling temperature might bother him, since he had opted out of a fur cloak when disguising himself. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem, though, thanks again to his training.

He did keep his sword in hand, though. Whoever the Shadows might or might not be, they had overcome Malcolm. Damien constantly devalued his abilities, but he didn’t mean it. Malcolm was his equal as a warrior, so anything that he couldn’t handle had best be treated with caution.

“If you aren’t ready when I get there, Mal, I’ll suspend your kitchen privileges,” he vowed. He wasn’t sure if he could enforce the threat, since he couldn’t cook and Eobard needed to be fed, but it made him feel better.

Around the time Damien was having trouble seeing through the gloom, the cave came into view. For a place called the Demon’s Head, it didn’t look like much. Just an opening, nearly square, gaping darkly in the side of the mountain. Damien paused and checked his surroundings. He couldn’t spot any guards or traps, but that didn’t mean much. The people inside might just consider themselves an adequate defense of their headquarters.

There wasn’t a glimmer of light, either. The cave must turn sideways to prevent light from escaping, unless the Shadows had erected a screen.

No use waiting, Damien thought. He picked his way silently past loose stones and slipped through the mouth of the cave. He moved slowly, sliding his feet rather than taking steps to ensure he wouldn’t step into a pit-trap.

Gradually, he began to see light. The cave did turn, leading to a chamber that had a fire burning in the center. Damien paused around the corner and took stock.  
Malcolm knelt in front of the fire. The Shadows had beaten him, and he sagged, only kept upright by the grip one of them had on his hair. Damien could see bloody cuts and bruises swelling on his face.

Half a dozen of them stood around the fire, all rigidly at attention facing something Damien couldn’t see from where he was.

“So, wanderer, you claim many things,” a voice said, coming from the direction everyone was facing. Damien ground his teeth with frustration. If he had his magic, he could just kill everyone without all the skulking.

“I am inclined to believe you. No one has ever been able to say Ra’s al Ghul is a fool,” the voice continued. Damien resisted shivering as a chill crept over him. He had been lucky enough to leave the League on good terms. Malcolm hadn’t and Ra’s al Ghul wasn’t known for being forgiving. Never mind that this early version didn’t know anything about that, Malcolm was in the same amount of danger.

“So, what am I to do with a wayward soldier from the future?” Ra’s mused. Damien shrugged to himself. He wasn’t going to get a better entrance line than that.

“Hand him, over, Ra’s. There’s no reason for any of this to get ugly,” he said, striding into the chamber and holding his sword ready.

The Shadows shouted and drew their own weapons, but Ra’s raised a hand to forestall them.

“Am I supposed to be frightened of you?” he asked mildly. There was no mistaking it, this was the same man who had trained Damien, hundreds of years in the future.  
“Not frightened. Just understand, that you trained me personally, hundreds of years from now when you’ve had a chance to master even more forms of combat. I’ll be taking my partner now.”

Ra’s stood from his throne. Damien stood his ground, refusing to let on that he wasn’t confident of his ability to battle the Demon’s Head.

The Shadow holding Malcolm let go and stepped away, joining his brothers in pointing weapons at Damien. Malcolm slumped to the ground. That wasn’t a good sign…

“And after all those years, have I begun training my people to be so reckless?” Ra’s asked, one hand idly caressing the elaborate hilt of his sword.

Damien shrugged coolly. “It’s only reckless if I can’t pull it off.”

Now he sounded like one of those idiot Legends. Ra’s shifted his weight as if he planned to draw his sword. Damien tensed, ready to block the wickedly fast blow that was sure to come his way.

Malcolm dumped a double handful of soft dirt into the fire and rolled aside from the swords that whistled toward him.

Damien instantly pivoted, dashing aside a sword that had been aimed at his back and slashing a man’s belly open. Malcolm somersaulted to where his bow and quiver had been dropped in the loose dirt and Damien fell back to his side.

Ra’s threw something into the fire that made it flare up again. Damien and Malcolm stood back-to-back; weapons trained on the men closest to them.

“I have no need for assassins who defy me,” Ra’s said, considering both of them with an unreadable expression. Damien gripped his sword tightly. Words like that usually meant an order of execution would be forthcoming.

“Both of you, leave this place. My wrath is sure to fall on you in the proper time.”

Damien felt Malcolm’s arm slip down, dropping with the weight of his surprise. Ra’s al Ghul showed no mercy, never passed up a chance to make an example of people who didn’t obey. Still, Damien wasn’t going to complain about a chance to walk away from this fight. Malcolm and Eobard would roll their eyes if he ever mentioned it, but Damien preferred not to get into fights he had no chance of winning.

Killing people was something he lived for. Throwing away the life he was working hard to keep was counterintuitive.

Neither of them let their guard down as they moved around the fire. Damien kept his eyes on Ra’s, knowing that it was possible this was a trap. He didn’t breathe freely until they left the cave and began heading down the mountain. The last light of the sun was gone, and the moon hadn’t come up yet, so Damien and Malcolm made their way with only the stars to guide them.

It was a lot easier than it would have been in modern times, Damien reflected. The little village only showed a few lights through tiny windows, hardly enough to begin obscuring the night sky. The stars glimmered, looking close enough to touch if he just reached far enough.

“I’m glad you showed up, Dami. Getting out of there would have been difficult on my own,” Malcolm said. Damien knew him well enough to hear the gratitude in the words. Malcolm wasn’t above saying thank you, it just took him a bit of time to figure out how to say it properly. Damien would have been happier without it; to him, thank you only conveyed a debt. He was more concerned about the equally difficult to detect pain in Malcolm’s voice.

“You’re lucky I did,” he replied dryly and left it at that. He’d get Malcolm back to the Time Sphere and take him home. Eobard would harrumph and clean him up, even though he barely knew what he was doing. Malcolm would quickly find a way to turn the tables and start mothering the speedster right back.

And Damien would watch them and finally convince his heart to stop racing, because Malcolm was safe and there was no reason to get so upset.


End file.
